Skyler Thsani
Name: Skyler Thsani Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Dance and “emo” rock music, working out, trivia games, partying, acoustic guitar, fiction writing Appearance: Skyler is 5-feet 11-inches tall with lightly-tanned skin. He works out regularly, but still remains fairly skinny despite his building muscle. He weighs around 160 pounds, most of it being muscle around the upper torso. He has very dark short brown hair, and green eyes. He cannot grow a moustache, but he has the ability to grow a beard and shaves regularly. His facial features are very defined, and his face in general is long and thin. He typically wears tight sleeveless shirts to show off the muscular body. He prefers to wear long, tightly-fitting jeans on regular occasions. When he is not wearing jeans, he usually wears long khaki pants. His favorite color for shirts is black, with dark blue following. He will sometimes wear a baseball cap, but makes sure that it is positioned in such a way that it does not cause his hair to become messy. Biography: Skyler was born in Cherry Hill, NJ as the only child of his stay-at-home mother, Kylee (Irish), and his working father, Jamal (Arabic). His father had a job with the military, which meant that Skye and his parents had moved a lot during his early years. While Skye and his family were living in Detroit, his father fell victim to a car crash, leading to possibly permanent brain damage. After being deemed unfit for the job, his father was honorably discharged from his position. Skyler’s family was forced to be more frugal with money, as the government was only paying for Jamal’s healthcare. In order to deal with the family’s new monetary situation, Kylee got a low-paying job and sent a grieving Skyler to Detroit Central for his first year of high school. Skye was sent to a series of high-class schools through most of his early life, and was a very well-educated and talented student. During his middle school years, while living in Ohio, he took lessons on how to play acoustic guitar. He also found a higher interest in music, mainly listening to new rock music that was coming out at the time. After the transfer to Detroit Central, he joined the music program and a few higher-level courses. He did not feel stimulated by this, and started to turn to partying and drinking to deal with his boredom and the grief from his father’s situation. He also started working out at a local gym, paying out-of-pocket, about 6 hours a week. It allowed him to fit in better with his partying friends, and it was another way to deal with his boredom and stress. During his sophomore year, Skyler’s friends from his advanced courses staged an intervention for his drinking. While not quitting entirely, Skye agreed to use less alcohol while partying. Going into his junior year, he stopped working out for his usual hour a day due to a lowered stamina from drinking. This also prompted him to drink less, while still not entirely quitting. His main source of entertainment, aside from partying, was in the form of the old, fairly unpopular game shows that were still running on television like Jeopardy. He also enjoys reading and writing. When not pursuing his hobbies, he still has good grades in school, regularly receiving As. His favorite subjects are mathematics and language arts, and his least favorite is social studies. Despite his hedonistic lifestyle, he still visits his father in the hospital on occasion. His mother, however, will typically stay at home. Skyler and his mother do get along well, but they do not have a very conversational relationship. He mainly only talks with his friends from school and partying. Advantages: One of the main advantages that Skyler would have on the island is his physical fitness. He is a very strong runner, which will help him as he is forced to survive on the island. He is also willing to become friends, and thus allies, with anyone who he feels is intelligent. Disadvantages: Skye is very sensitive to stress, due to his father’s complications over the years. Skye is unable to work for long periods of time, such as over an hour, due to his drinking. Designated Number: Team Yellow no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Composite Crossbow Conclusion: He can start, but can he finish? Let's see if Skyler's stamina can last him to the end. Mentor's Comment: Words of encouragement? Break a leg. The above biography is as written by ThePureLight7. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Daniel Renard '''Collected Weapons: '''Composite Crossbow (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Skyler, in chronological order Sandbox: *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! SOTF-TV: *I Won't Back Down *Putting in Work *Trees, Trees Everywhere. *Just Pay Separate Processing And Handling Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Skyler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters